Love, hate and everything in between
by babywolf-lover
Summary: When Kakashi and Sakura went after Sasuke at the gokage summit, Naru snuck away after them, when Sasuke almost kills them, she shows up and kills him instead, now she is dealing with the guilt of killing her friend, plus everyone else who is upset and something very dangerous, it'll take everyone to save the girl but it may be too late. full info inside


**Full summary:**Kakashi decided to take care of Sasuke after he saw how dark the boy had become, he tried to kill Sakura and almost killed his partner of his new team, and now was coming at them all intending to kill them. But was stopped by a rasengan to the heart by Naru. They go back to the village and the news is spread around, Naru is acting different for some reason, they all believe its just the stress of killing her best friend that she said she would bring back, but its something much worse then that. Soon before they know it Naru is a shell of her former self and is cracking more and more, now its up to her comrades to bring the girl back or she may be lost forever.  
**Warning:**M-for language, violence, blood.  
**Genre:**Hurt/comfort

I'm not sure if this is going to be a Kakashi x Naruko story yet, for now there is no real pairing but it could change.

This is just like a...rough draft of the story so far... It could end up becoming multi chaptered but most likely it will be one chapter.

_"Memories" _

_thoughts _

* * *

"_It's okay I'll bring Sasuke back for sure! That's my promise of a lifetime!"Naru said smiling, she stood with Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Chouji as they got ready to take off after Sasuke who left the village last night. Sakura looked at her and cried. _

"_Thank you Naru..."she cried. _

_*o*_

"_Sakura... I.. I will keep my promise!"Naru said. "You know I don't go back on my word..."she said sitting in the bed wrapped up almost like a mummy, Sakura looked at her and smiled a little. _

_*o*_

"_Sasuke is still a blank canvas. He can easily be dyed any color. Would you be able to stop him? Even kill him if need be...?"Itachi said. "Could you weigh Sasuke against Konoha on a set of scales?"_

_*o*_

"_And then someday team 7 including Sasuke can all laugh together like we use to."Naru smiling, Sakura smiled along with Kakashi. _

_*o*_

"_She's planning to kill Sasuke herself on her own isn't she?"Kakashi said. _

_*o*_

"_Naru... you once declared to me that you would be hokage one day. Well, I've become Kazekage...and if you truly have resolved to take on the mantle of a kage...then you must do what needs doing, as Sasuke's friend."Gaara said, Naru looked at him. _

…_.._

"_Now you must decide for yourself...what can you do for Sasuke."Gaara said looking at her over his shoulder then took off with his brother and sister. _

_*o*_

Naru gritted her teeth and raced through the woods towards Kakashi's chakra that had located Sakura who had tracked Sasuke to kill him. _I'll know the answer when I see his eyes. _Naru thought and sped up through the woods.

~o0o~

"I don't want to kill you."Kakashi said.

"You talk like you could kill me any time!"Sasuke said. "Stop acting like you're my teacher... I'm just itching to kill you, you know...Kakashi."Sasuke said looking at him with a look that could only be described as insane.

_He's been completely brainwashed by Madara..._Kakashi thought.

"Sakura heal that girl to the point that she can speak. You should still be in time, right now. She's... someone that knows a lot about your enemies."Kakashi said.

"What about you?"Sakura asked.

"Sakura... you take that girl...and get far away from here..."he said not answering her question.

_Kakashi-sensei..._Sakura thought looking at him, he turned and smiled at her.

"I will take on what would have been your burden. Well, that _is _my role after all..."he smiled, Sakura looked at him upset her lip slightly quivering. "Now hurry up and go, Sakura."he said and stood up, Sasuke glared at him, Sakura was watching.

"He truly continued to fell affection towards Orochimaru... no matter how far he fell...Now I finally understand...what the third hokage went through..."he said.

"Well then... you can go the way of the third!"Sasuke snarled and activated his chidori and ran at them, Kakashi gasped not really quite prepared, plus Sakura was still there holding the bleeding Karin. Sasuke ran at them with a roar and went to launch but stopped and blood flew out.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared in shock, Sakura stared in shock as well still holding Karin up, she looked up slightly shocked but emotionless at the same time.

Sasuke stood there slightly slumped, he stared in shock his chidori fizzing out to nothing as his arm dropped, he coughed up blood and glared.

"Damn you...Naru..."he rasped.

In front of him, Naru stood there her chest to his and her arm shoved into his chest next to his heart, blood poured down his body and her arm.

She had appeared a split second before her stabbed them and shoved a rasengan in his chest. She looked at him, his sharingan spinning slightly then fading away to the dark gray black, he coughed up blood which splattered on her hair a little, he let out a breath and slumped on her.

She pulled her arm out of his chest and stepped back, his body fell to the ground with a thump.

"...N...Naru..."Kakashi said. "Why...why did you-"  
"It's done."she said looking over her shoulder then back down, she looked at the boy again and sighed, she stepped over him and walked away slowly.

Kakashi stared at Naru's retreating back in shock his mouth open, he sighed and looked at Sakura who had tears running down her cheeks staring at the boy.

"...Sakura... heal her..."he said and tugged his hatai-ate over his eye again, she bent down and healed Karin crying, Karin had tears running down her cheeks.

Kakashi walked up slowly and stared at his student and sighed, he gritted his teeth, he pulled out a special scroll and formed some seals and Sasuke's body was sucked into the scroll, Kakashi wrapped it up and tied it off, he stored it in his vest again and sighed. Sakura healed the girl enough and waited, she was looking down crying.

"Let's go."Kakashi said, he picked the girl up and set her on his back, she held on. "Don't pull anything."  
"No problem."she rasped.

They got ready and turned heading back to Iron since Sakura knocked out her team which was Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Sai. They arrived and woke them up, and started back, Kakashi kept thinking about Naru, he was worried about her.

"What happened?"Kiba finally said breaking the silence.

"Enough Kiba."Kakashi said.

"What?! Why? What's going on?"he snarled.

"Kiba!"Kakashi snapped, he flinched then sighed, he looked down and sighed, he sniffed a little and sighed.

"Naru's been here...she smells upset..."he muttered, Akamaru whimpered.

"She has?"he asked.

"...Yeah...what's going on?"he asked and stopped, Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes then opened them again.

"Alright..."he said and stopped they paused and looked at him, Sakura hung her head. "I tracked Sakura after she knocked you guys out, I found her and Sasuke was there...he went to attack us...but..."he sighed. "He's dead."he said, they gasped and stared at him in shock.

"H...how?"Lee asked.

"...Naru appeared a split second before he hit and got him with a rasengan to the chest..."he said.

"And she just left?"  
"Yeah...now let's get to the village please..."he said, they nodded and continued on, Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi-sempai!"Yamato said and landed next to him.  
"What?"  
"Where is Naru?"  
"On her way back to the village I guess..."he said.

"Huh?"  
"Kiba..."he said the boy turned. "Take this girl... make sure she doesn't run or anything."he said, Kiba took the girl and walked on, Kakashi stood there and sighed, he explained everything in detail about what just happened.

"But..."  
"I know... I don't understand..."he said and sighed. "I just hope she's alright..."he said.

"If anything else happens I don't know what we'll do..."Yamato said, Kakashi nodded and they continued on.

They caught up with the others and picked up the pace to the village, Kiba continued to smell Naru's scent along the trail, which helped calm Kakashi a little.

They arrived back in the village and Kakashi brought Karin to Ibiki, he took her in the new interrogation building, then Kakashi left and headed into the hokage building, he heard chatter from one of the larger rooms and noticed it was Tsunade's room, he walked in and saw Tsunade sitting in her bed, Shizune staring at her in shock as she ate everything in front of her.

"More Shizune...if I stop I'll turn back into an old woman!"she snarled then paused seeing Kakashi there, he bowed.

"Thank goodness your up, I was close to become hokage..."he said joking slightly.

"I heard about the kage meeting... a 4th great war huh?"  
"Its seems...but I come with even more shocking news."he said.

"I heard about Sasuke attacking them."

"Mm... well... you should know... Danzo is dead... he was killed by Sasuke... Sakura wanted to try and kill Sasuke but couldn't do it, he almost killed her..."  
"Where is the boy now?"  
"Right here."he said and pulled out the scroll, Tsunade looked at him in confusion. "_sigh..._ I figured out her plan and I set out to stop her,... I arrived and saved her just before he killed her...he was... so dark..."he said and looked down then sighed. "Anyways, he was about to launch and attack us...but was stopped..."  
"How?"  
"Naru killed him."  
"What?!"she said.

"She appeared right before he launched and hit with a rasengan to the chest..."  
"Where is she now?"  
"I don't know...she killed him said 'its done' and left... Kiba said he could smell her scent on the trail...so I know she's here in the village..."he said.

"_sigh..._gaki...alright...um...take him to Ibiki, Inoichi should be there and we can search his body and mind hopefully..."she said, Kakashi nodded and bowed, he turned to walk out. "And Kakashi..."she said, he turned. "Make sure she will be alright..."she said, he nodded and left, Tsunade looked down.  
"Tsunade-sama?"Shizune said.

"This is not going to easy..."she said and sighed.

Kakashi left the building and came back into interrogation building, Ibiki and Inoichi were talking they paused and looked at the man.

"Kakashi?"  
"Here..."he said and held the scroll out.

"What?"  
"This scroll contains Sasuke Uchiha's body...dead..."he said, they gasped.

"What?! How?"  
"You'll find out soon enough... I have to go."he said and set the scroll down gently and walked out quickly.

He summoned his pack, they barked and waited for his command. "I need you to track Naru... I believe she is somewhere in the village."he said.

"Alright."they barked and began to sniff around.

"Kakashi my rival! Let's have a-"Gai said.

"Gai not now please..."  
"What?"  
"I've got a lot to deal with... I can't..."he said.

"Alright..."he said and patted his shoulder and left wondering what had his rival so upset.

Bull found Naru at the training grounds and led Kakashi there, he dismissed them and walked in, he heard some movement in the woods and finally walked into a clearing and saw her jacket there, a kunai came whizzing by and cut some of his hair, he froze then sighed as Naru jumped from the tree.

"I was training...Sorry."she said, he sighed and walked closer.

"Can we talk?"  
"If you want to talk about earlier I don't..."  
"Can you just answer my questions?"he asked.

"...whatever..."She mumbled, he smiled and sat then patted the grass next to him, she sat in front of him.

"I …... I just...no... I need to understand... I'm really confused..."he said.

"What?"she said.

"I thought... I mean... I said I would take care of him."  
"I know... I wanted to bring him home...but..."she said.

"But?"he said.

"I don't know... I just... saw him...and how..."she said and sighed. "Nothing..."she said looking down.

"Naru... I..."he said.

"Just drop it...what's done is done...it can't be changed."she said and got up Kakashi got up and reached out to her he touched her shoulder and she flinched.

"Naru please..."  
"Just drop it."she said and walked away slowly, he stared at her back then sighed and looked down when she disappeared.

_This is why I wanted to take care of it... you're too young to be going through this..._he thought.

He walked away slowly and headed to his apartment, he sat down and looked at the team photo, he sighed. _Why did this happen?_

* * *

_Newest idea..._ its what I got so far...


End file.
